Flavia Prisca
Flavia Prisca was the second Caretaker of Warehouse 3. She started out as a Regent at the young age of 15, after she accidentally discovered the Warehouse. Over the next few years, her connection with the Warehouse grew, and after the first Caretaker of Warehouse 3, Aulus Laelius Florus, died in December 69 CE, Flavia was chosen as the next Caretaker. During her time as Caretaker, the Warehouse grew immensely, but also gained powerful enemies. It also saw the collection of the Tree of Idun, which allowed the Caretaker to bond more closely with the Warehouse and also to allow the Caretaker to live for as long as necessary. Flavia eventually fell in love with one of the assistants working in Warehouse 3, a man named Chrom Bushnelli. They had a total of seven children, two of which ended up as Regents later in their lives. Just a few months after passing on the position of Caretaker, Flavia died while attempting to collect the Explosive Meteor Fragment in 169 CE. The Fragment was activated as she attempted to collect it, killing her in the subsequent explosion. Despite having died, her spirit became imprinted onto a nearby artifact, which was recovered during the time of Warehouse 12. Biography Early Years – 49 CE through 83 CE Flavia Prisca was born in the city of Rome on June 10, 49 CE. Born into a well-off family, Flavia had a very easy childhood overall, though often wished to become something better. She knew she was destined for something, but was never quite sure what. At the age of 15, she had a strange feeling as she neared the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus. Drawn towards what was the secret entrance of the Warehouse, she had no idea where she was going, only that something was calling to her. She walked right past all of the obstacles set to prevent random civilians or enemies from discovering or attacking the Warehouse without setting any of them off. Two Regents were in the main office at the time, and were shocked when she entered the office. Realizing that she was something special, she was educated on the Warehouse and was made an official Regent within two months. Five years later, when the current Caretaker of Warehouse 3, Aulus Florus, was killed, Flavia was made the next Caretaker of the Warehouse. She loved to travel, but had to do so in secret, as the Regents wanted the Caretaker to stay within the Warehouse in order to prevent the loss of another Caretaker. Flavia spent a lot of time talking with the assistants who worked in the Warehouse, forming a strong bond with one of the assistants, a man named Chrom Bushnelli. In August 79 CE, an enemy of the Warehouse named Caecilius Iucundus, kidnapped Flavia's family and took them to Pompeii, holding the city for ransom and demanding to be Caretaker. Flavia refused to give in and wanted to go punish the man herself, but the Regents told her that would be unwise. She ordered several Regents to go with a legion of Roman soldiers to arrest Caecilius. Although they were successful in detaining him and freeing her family, they were unable to stop the natural eruption of Vesuvius. The Tree of Idun – 84 CE through 100 CE In March 84 CE, Flavia discovered a secret room in the Warehouse's small library, which nobody had remembered existed. Inside, all of the information regarding the original Warehouse was kept in neat and organized piles. Intrigued, she began to browse. Over the next few days, she learned about the mythical Tree of Idun and found a clue as to its location. Even though she already knew the answer, she asked the Regents for permission to go and find the Tree, and bring it back to the Warehouse. As they debated over the next few days, Flavia insisted on the assistants helping her prepare a special room at the back of the Warehouse to house the Tree when it arrived. The next time she saw the Regents, they told her that she could not go, citing her age, the extreme danger of that kind of undertaking, and the lack of an artifact to collect the Tree with as their primary reasons for denying her request. Believing that she had to find the Tree before it fell into the wrong hands, Flavia planned her trip. Asking the assistants not to inform the Regents for as long as possible, she took Chrom along with her as her back-up. In order to maintain contact with the assistants over the vast distance they were to travel, Flavia and the assistants used an artifact then called the “Information Signs”, a set of artifacts which could share messages. By writing on one, the other signs would write the same message, no matter how far away they are. The first clue led to Egypt, and the pair visited the ruins of the Library of Alexandria in order to try and find the next clue. It took several days of searching the ruins, but on her birthday Flavia discovered a secret room beneath the main library accessible only by using a special key passed down through the Caretakers since the time of Warehouse 2. The room contained the next clue, leading the pair east towards Macedonia, and also revealing five artifacts of prehistoric origins. Sending the artifacts back to Rome, Flavia and Chrom kept going. After almost a year, Flavia and Chrom arrive in Pasargadae, the area Alexander had been around the year he discovered the tree. The pair talked to locals, who know nothing about the rumors of a tree granting immortality. However, they soon learned about Alexander’s conquests of the area from a historical expert, who helped to guide the pair towards where they should be looking: further east. After several more months of travel, they came upon the city of Pattala, where the rumors of a immortality tree were common. They were distracted from their quest when they heard of an artifact over in India which could teleport objects and people over vast distances. They headed into India and found the artifact to the north. However, the owner of the artifact was not keen on giving it up, and Flavia and Chrom chased him for half a year down into southern India, finally collecting the artifact from Polonaruwa. Heading back north, they were distracted again by reports of a village within an area of the Himalayas which suffered from extremely frequent avalanches all the time. Finding the idea of constant avalanches suspicious, the pair went to the village, and after almost two months of searching discovered the artifact in the mountains. Taking the artifacts back with them to Pattala, they spent almost a year searching for the Tree of Idun. During the time they spent searching, Flavia and Chrom grew close, developing deep feelings for each other. Finally, once again on her birthday and over four years after they began their quest, Flavia and Chrom discover the Tree of Idun. Using the artifact they found in India, they teleported the Tree into a special room inside Warehouse 3 on the first try. On their way back to Rome, they ran into two Regents – Julius Ortese and Paul Servanti – who were sent to find Flavia. Back in Rome, the Regents hotly debated whether Flavia should continue to be Caretaker after her reckless actions and years of absence. After several days, they came to the decision that Flavia should be kept on as Caretaker, for it was clear of her love for the Warehouse and that her intentions were sincere, although they requested that she not wander too far from the Warehouse for long periods of time. Chrom was also kept on, now as Flavia’s bodyguard and artifact collector. Several months after the Regent decision, Chrom proposed to her after a mission in Thracia. She agreed, and they married on December 3, 89 CE. Over the next ten years, they had five children by birth and two by adoption. Their second and fifth children, Julius Bushnelli and Aelia Bushnelli, would later become Regents in Warehouse 3. Late Caretaker Years – 101 CE through 169 CE After learning the Tree of Idun’s secret of immortality and its ability to increase the eater’s connection to the Warehouse, Flavia was able to serve as Caretaker for longer than anyone else before her. She discovered that she had developed a stronger sense what was happening in the Warehouse and could see every artifact that had been collected and stored, as well as several other abilities. Over the years, she and Chrom found that two of their children, Julius and Aelia, seemed to have a strange connection. Julius felt vibes, and Aelia was incredibly bright. Knowing that they would be greatly beneficial to the Warehouse, she convinced the Regents to let them in as assistants. Their skills grew quickly, and together they had a knack for collecting artifacts, having the highest retrieval rate at the time. In 124, after an assault on Regents (insert two names here later), they retired and her children became Regents after Flavia's persuasion for them. Titus Victricius Dama, the Head Regent at the time, allowed the placement for both her children's skill and to keep an eye on her. In 160 CE, while on a mission in (insert northern Roman city here), Flavia discovered a young man who was in the Roman army named Lucius Tatius Rufus Felix. She could sense his hidden potential as the next Caretaker, and she decided to have him come with her. With the sway of the Emperor (check who the Roman Emperor is at the moment), she had him come back with her to the Warehouse. She could sense the Warehouse's approval of him, and she knew that while the Warehouse didn't mind if she stayed as Caretaker, it knew she wanted to age as well, and spend time with her remaining daughter. The only issue was that Flavia sensed that the method of changing the Caretaker had shifted, and she wasn't sure how. As she worked to figure it out, she had Lucius train with other artifact collectors, assistants, and Regents. In July 168, after feeling guidance from the Warehouse, she determined that a ribbon from Egypt collected the previous year with properties of power transference, if spun with fibers from the Tree of Idun, should allow for the complete transfer of Caretaker powers without harming either person. She worked to carefully intertwine the fibers into the ribbon, which took several months. Finally, by late December of that year, the process was complete. A ceremony was held the following month attended by all of the Warehouse personnel, and Flavia transferred her role as Caretaker onto Lucius. The process worked perfectly with no real issues. Up to Her Death - April 169 CE Flavia found that she had begun to age normally, and she decided she wanted to stay with the Warehouse in a minor role, collecting artifacts with her daughter, who was now 60. They worked together and managed to collect several artifacts. In February of 169, her daughter, Aelia, retired from position of Regent. Upon her mother's request, however, she joined her in a journey to the far reaches of the continent in the West, sending several artifacts back to the Warehouse. In April, the pair travelling to southern Britain after reports of massive explosions destroying local villages. She and Aelia tried to get to the bottom of what was causing the chaos. They were correct in believing that the artifact was the Explosive Meteor Fragment, which had caused much trouble for Warehouse 2 in Egypt over two hundred years before. After a month, they were able to track the artifact down. As Flavia attempted to prevent the artifact from activating, it exploded, wiping out the entire village and killing both Aelia and Flavia. Several reports claimed that two women with Aelia and Flavia’s appearance were roaming around the area where the village had been wiped out. No one ever found them, however, and the Regents maintained that both must have died in 169. Surviving After Death As it turned out, an artifact which could contain an imprint of people who died was located close to the village and activated by proximity to certain people who had strong spiritual connections, imprinting their psyche and storing it for future generations to use. During the time of Warehouse 12, this artifact was uncovered, and it was discovered that Flavia Prisca had become imprinted onto the artifact. Although the artifact had several other spirits imprinted into it, Warehouse officials have only used Flavia’s spirit, as she offered some insights into artifacts from her time and information on how the Warehouse worked back during her time. Despite her being trapped in the artifact, she still retains the memories of every interaction she has had with people. She enjoys talking with Agents and assisting them however she can, and offering her opinions and advice of every matter. Personality Flavia was known for her playful personality, though took her job as Caretaker very seriously. She had a bit of a rebellious streak, and frequently disobeyed orders from the Regents. She was regarded as one of the most intelligent people of Warehouse 3, and often took it upon herself to solve difficult challenges and puzzles. She was very adventurous, spending more time in the field when she was Caretaker than she did in the Warehouse. Despite this, her connection to the Warehouse was very strong, as she was able to know before the assistants when the Warehouse was troubled. In her later years, she grew very proud of the work she had done over the years, telling the new assistants who joined the Warehouse of her adventures around the Roman Empire. Accomplishments *Collected the Tree of Idun. *Became the first Caretaker to have two children work as Regents. *Collected the highest number of artifacts of any Caretaker since Alexander the Great (credited with the collection of 265 artifacts). **Flavia maintained her place as second highest collector of artifacts by a Caretaker until Warehouse 10 came about. She remains in third. *Remains the only Caretaker to have their spirit implanted onto an artifact. Category:Caretakers Category:Warehouse 3 Personnel